1. Field of the Invention
A recreational apparatus for propelling two persons with respect to each other wherein the apparatus includes an elastic or extendable link and a handle secured to each of opposite ends of the elastic or extendable link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,098, discloses a safety restraint system for ambulatory patients. The restraint mechanism includes a flexible tether or cord attached at one end to a harness or garment worn by a patient. An opposite end of the flexible tether or cord is attached to an inertial reel. The reel is mounted in a track or groove formed in a ceiling of a room or is mounted to an overhead frame. A spring in the reel normally tends to retract the tether to maintain slight tension when it is attached to the patient's harness. If the patient suddenly falls, a centrifugally or hydraulically operated safety mechanism in the reel immediately resists rotation of the reel in an unwinding direction, thereby causing the patient to be lowered gently to the floor. The '908 patent teaches no means for retracting the tether or cord once it is extended from the reel. Thus, a patient that falls to the ground would not use the same mechanism to be lifted from the ground.
Musetti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,937, teaches a retractable leash which coils up automatically when no outward force is applied to the handle. Such device is intended to be fixedly attached to the collar of an animal or to the front of a skateboard or surfboard. The leash is made of a high strength cable with means for attachment at one end to an animal collar or to a surfboard or skateboard and means for attachment to a handle assembly at the other end of the cable.
Spooner, U.S. Pat. No. 895,055, teaches an apparatus for supporting roller skaters in a rink. A chain link is attached at one end to a spiral spring. The spiral spring is mounted within a housing which is moveable with respect to a floor of a rink by a trackway mounted from an overhead structure.
Jorwa, U.S. Pat No. 3,810,613, discloses an exercise and weight reduction device having two elliptical channels which have congruent major axes. The elliptical channels are used as tracks. A user of the device places its feet on skates and while grasping hand grips connected to upright support members, moves its feet in the elliptical paths defined by the tracks.
Rebman, U.S. Pat. No., 4,772,014, discloses a physical rehabilitation platform which is used to train a patient to properly walk or run, following an injury. A patient steps or bounces at various angles on panels of a platform while being tethered by a elastic cord.
Macabet, et al., U.S. Pat. No., 3,752,474, discloses a portable exercise apparatus having hand grips attached to opposite ends of a cable for reciprocation during exercise. The hand grips are mounted on a separate cable which is threaded through a pulley.
Trent, U.S. Pat. No., 4,245,839, discloses an exercise device for running in place. The device includes a belt and a single piece of rope. One end of the rope is secured to a fixed object while the other end of the rope is formed into an adjustable belt by a loop forming device.
Burke, U.S. Pat. No., 3,747,929, discloses an apparatus for playing a game. The game apparatus includes hip pads attached to a cord to form a waistband. A swinging striker is attached to a swivel plate which is attached to each player's cord. The striker is used to knock down different colored playing pieces.
Nero, U.S. Pat. No., 3,563,208, teaches a device for maintaining walking children in an organized, supervised group. The device includes an elongated center support member, a plurality of laterally extending crossmembers secured along the length of the center support member. Handles for children to grasp are secured to the distal ends of the crossmembers. The crossmembers are preferably constructed of rope having metal wire reinforcement.